Death Valley
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Fiona hadn't seen them in such a long time, it'd be such a shame if anything were to happen to her. They're all just trying to make it out alive in death valley.
1. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

"Kate, I have to study!" Fiona said, trying to end the call. Kate was persistent as she spoke.

"Come on, Pogue hasn't seen you in ages. You two are like... Best friends or something and Reid wants to talk women..." Kate said, urging Fiona along. Before Fiona could speak. "Tyler will be there." Kate added. Fiona dropped her books on her bed and sighed. "I'll be there." Kate cheered in success as she hung up, Fiona quickly running to the showers. She took a shower, got dressed, and then began her trek outside.

She walked all the way to the Dells, and met up with Kate. The two hugged as Kate squealed. "God, you're like a hermit! You never come out of your room anymore!" Kate stated.

Fiona rolled her eyes as she saw the blond next to Kate. "I don't think we've met before... Hey, I'm Fiona." Fiona introduced, reaching her hand out.

The blond shook it and smiled. "Hi, I'm Sarah. Nice to meet you, Fiona." Fiona smiled back, looking in the direction Kate was. The three saw a group of four coming over the hill.

"They're here..." Kate said, grinning.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked as they got closer.

"The Sons of Ipswich..." Fiona stated, watching Kate hug Pogue as she introduced Sarah. Reid tried some pick-up line that caused a crash and burn but Caleb did not fail. Fiona hugged Pogue quickly and kissed his cheek.

She then quickly ruffled Reid's hair and she got a glare in return from him, she said "Hey!" to Caleb and then her eyes met the back of Tyler's head as he turned around. She was about his height, maybe an inch or two shorter.

"Hey, Fi." Tyler said, using his nickname for her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side as she blushed, Kate sending a smile towards her as she rolled her eyes. Aaron eventually walked over and Fiona couldn't help but groan.

Some guy puked all over the back of him, and them the cops came. Fiona watched as everyone started to leave, people running, climbing into cars, and hitching rides. Once all four of the boys were in Tyler's Hummer, they were about to take off before Reid decided to help Sarah.

Fiona came up to Tyler's side and said her goodbyes to the three in the car. "Do you have a ride?" Pogue asked from the back, a concerned tone in his voice.

"Maybe, I don't know." Fiona shrugged. Tyler nodded his head. "Hop in with us." He said.

Fiona shook her head, stepping away from the car as Reid walked over. "Sorry, guys. I'm just gonna walk."

Pogue rolled his eyes at her stubbornness, Caleb nodded as Reid told Tyler to move over. "Fiona, come on. I dont want you getting kid-"

"Tyler, chill. I'll be fine. Now go before the cops get your plates." Fiona said, as Reid shifted gears.

"You heard her, boys. Let's roll!" He shouted, driving off. Sarah pulled up beside Fiona and asked her if she needed a ride, in which Fiona shook her head.

"I'm good, thanks though."

"Fiona, it's freezing out here. Come on, before the cops get to us..." Sarah said. Fiona just waked away as she drove off after a moment, she heard a few siren blips before she disappeared into the woods, quickly navigating back to campus where she saw a few students out front.

When she reached her dorm she saw Tyler on the ground by her door, and she rolled her eyes and kicked him lightly. "Dude, you got back fast... Anyway, you can leave now." Fiona said, unlocking her door as he stood.

"Next time would you just get in with us?" He asked, standing outside the door. Fiona shrugged, setting her keys down on her desk as she walked back out. She set her hands on Tyler's neck, slowly sliding one down to his chest. She stared up at his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe, but thanks for making sure I got back okay."

Tyler nodded as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Now go, before someone catches you here. Boys aren't allowed in the girl dorms!" Fiona said. Tyler rolled his eyes, walking away. "I know." He groaned, as he walked he shoved his hands in his pockets and whispered. "Bummer." When he got back to his dorm, Reid was brushing his teeth without a shirt on.

He spit in the sink and tilted his head. "Did you get a kiss?"

Tyler shook his head and took off his coat, closing the door. "No."

"Can I move in on her?" Reid asked, wiping his mouth as he crawled into his bed. Tyler got changed quickly before he sighed.

"Dude, she's your friend too."

"Yeah, and?" Reid asked, looking for a legitimate answer. Tyler shimmied under his covers, reaching up to turn out his light.

"Nothing is stopping you from it, man." Tyler said, turning out his light a moment after. Reid scoffed and turned out his, turning over as he loudly said. "I beg to differ!"


	2. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_**A/N: Hella short, sorry :/**_

Fiona quickly rushed to class, she had exactly five minutes to get to her class and was five minutes across campus. This was going to be close. With students laughing and walking slowly through the halls, Fiona darted in between people as she clung to her messenger bag.

She skidded to a stop, practically drifting into the lockers as she picked up her speed again. She rushed down the hall, glancing at the clock on the wall. She didn't have time to catch herself as her small body crashed into someone. "Shit!" She shouted, falling to the ground and taking whoever she crashed into with her.

Fiona groaned as the bell rang, she thumped her head against the ground as she groaned again. "Fi?" She heard. She opened her eyes, obviously not knowing she had closed them. Her brown eyes met Tyler's. A faint blush rose to her cheeks... If you call being red as a tomato, faint.

Fiona didn't trust herself to speak as she watched him. He was flush against her, his body weight against hers. Fiona was enjoying herself till he stood and helped pick up her things. "Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I was trying to get there." Fiona explained, standing up. Tyler nodded, walking with her to English and Literature.

"Ah, Ms. Waylon, nice of you to join us." The teacher said almost as snarky as possible. Fiona rolled her eyes as she found her seat. "Mr. Simms, you don't have this class till next period, move along." The teacher added.

Tyler nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking out of the room. "Okay, William Shakespeare!" The teacher shouted, startling everyone.

"Ms. Waylon, give me a quote from any Shakespeare play and you will not be forced to write an essay as to why Mr. Shakespeare is a great and genius man."

Fiona took out her notebook as she nodded. "These violent delights, have violent ends. Romeo and Juliet."

The teacher rolled his eyes at the infamous quote before waving her off. The rest of the class took notes as Fiona doodled names in her notebook.

"Hey, move over!" Fiona heard, she turned her head around to see Caleb smiling as he moved Reid down the bench during lunch. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her tray and set it down at the table.

"Hey, guys." She said, sitting down quickly. Reid waved to her as he opened a water and Caleb smiled. Kate and Sarah joined them before Pogue and finally Tyler. Fiona saw Kira headed their way from across the lunchroom and groaned.

"Incoming." Fiona said. Everyone at the table suddenly dropped their heads at the warning, hearing the loud sound of bitch trotting against the wood floors. "So, new girl." The table heard, not a single one of them looking up.

"Wanna come to a party?"

"She already went to one this week, Kira." Caleb said, eating some carrots.

"I was asking her, Danvers." Kira sneered. Fiona rolled her eyes.

"Whatever party you're inviting her to, will probably be like what you did to Penny." Fiona stated, looking up at the red head. "With her embarrassed and you laughing your ass off with idiots all around you. So do us all a favor, and go."

Kira looked angry, her fists clenched by her sides.

"You heard me, bloody big head." Fiona said, eating some of her muffin. "Shoo!" Kira stomped away as Reid laughed, the whole table's inhabitants lifting their heads. They continued to talk before the bell rang.

It was the end of the school day and Kate pulled Fiona aside. "Want to go to Nicky's?" She asked.

Fiona shook her head. "I have to study."

"Fiona!" Kate groaned , pouting. "Please!"

"Kate, I can't!" Fiona sighed, walking into her dorm. "I have a big test coming up!"

"Tyler will be there." Kate countered, watching Fiona's face contort from annoyance to embarrassment.

"Fine. I'll go. But I hate you." Fiona agreed, pulling off her school jacket after she set down her bag.

"You love me." Kate said, laughing as she stood outside the room. Fiona shrugged, grinning slightly.

"I might." She laughed, closing the door to change. Fiona spent the next few hours worrying and obsessing over what to wear. In the end she decided on a simple pair of skinny jeans, with tube socks.

She wore her black combat boots and a black shirt paired up with a red flannel as an over-shirt. She wore a black hat with it, only to move her glasses around on her face as she contemplated contacts. Fiona smiled as she put her phone in her pocket, and a bit of pale pink lipstick over her naturally pale lips.

"God, I try hard for this boy." She muttered, looking over at a picture of her and Tyler laughing as they ate ice cream as she reached for her eyeliner and mascara. His mother took the picture, had it developed and gave it to a few people. Tyler probably had his stuffed deep in a drawer.

But Fiona always kept hers a in a velvet black frame on her night stand. Her roommate always wondering why. "Dear Lord, please give me the strength not to kill Kate." She muttered, walking out of her room.

She soon arrived at Nicky's, and didn't care for what she saw.


End file.
